


Battlefield Romance

by fadedlikethelilac



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Affectionate Insults, Enemy Lovers, Flowers, Insults, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: Of all things Silverbolt never expected this.Or the one in which Starscream brings flowers to to a battle.





	Battlefield Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together in like 90 minutes after asking Mogseltof of a pairing and a prompt cos it was valentines day. 
> 
> I got Silverbolt/Starscream and battlefield.

It had started slowly. Actually it had started with insults sneered across short range comms. Insults about his lack of flight abilities, and his uselessness as a leader. The worst part was, Starscream was right. Silverbolt had no idea what he was doing. The humiliating part was that there was nothing he could really do about it. Despite what the other Autobots seemed to think he and his gestalt hadn’t onlined knowing everything they needed to know. And there were no other Autobot fliers for them to ask. He’d tried talking to skyfire, but it wasn’t even close to the same. 

So the only source of advice had been starscream's insults. He’d taken them, and he’d improved. He’d never tell the other Autobots about it of course, and if they ever asked he’d swear to primus himself that he loathed starscream’s comments. How could even ever explain that he actually appreciated the seekers hash words. Either way, he had improved. Starscream always found something new to insult him about but there were moments when Silverbolt pulled of a particularly skillful maneuver when could have swore he felt a glimmer of impressed pride from starscream's field.  

Then there were days like today when everything went badly. The air was filled with Fliers they were facing off against both trines, and his gestalt just wasn’t up to the challenge. Things only went from bad to worse when a shot came out of nowhere, going straight through his wing. 

He went down hard some distance from the battlefield transforming just before he hit the ground. 

The was the roar of a jet engine and the sound of a transformation. Silverbolt managed to turn around in time to see starscream land, but a well placed shot from starscream injured his hand and left him unarmed. 

“You really need to name a second wing.” Starscream’s tone was conversational, and it took Silverbolt completely by surprize. 

“What do you mean second wing?”

Exasperation flashed through starscream's field. “Second wing, someone to help, you can’t be everywhere at once and that’s without considering what happens when you’re out of the flight. Honestly they are a complete mess right now.”

That was far closer what Silverbolt was used to, and he jerked, Starscream was right he had to get back…

Starscream grabbed his wrist. “Not yet. I’m not finished with you yet.”

“What do you want?” Silverbolt growled in annoyance. He didn’t have time for this.

Starscream had pulled something bright yellow from his subspace. “Look I know the tradition says roses but given our size I thought these might be more appropriate even if the symbolism is more appropriate to friendship, which is completely inappropriate in the circumstances.”

Silverbolt started on growing confusion at what appeared to be a bunch of Sunflowers. 

“Starscream.” Silverbolt said slowly. “What the hell are you talking about.”

“The human holiday, I thought you Autobots paid attention to them.”

“There isn’t… Wait Valentines day?” This was just getting weirder.

“Yes,” Starscream said thrusting the flowers towards him. “I want you to be my Valentines”

Yup this made exactly no sense. “Valentine's day is a Holiday for couples.”

“I’m aware.”

“I mean romantically.”

Starscream growled in what could only be annoyance and lunged towards him.

Silverbolt didn’t have time to do anything other than brace for the pain, but instead of sharp claws and agony starscream was pressing his mouth to Silverbolts. 

Silverbolt kissed him back, still stunned by this turn of events. 

Starscream pull back. “Yes, I mean I like you romantically, you moron.”


End file.
